


hs rarepairswap trio fill

by seductivecarrots



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivecarrots/pseuds/seductivecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drawings that include:roxgam, erive, and equidan</p>
            </blockquote>





	hs rarepairswap trio fill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connivingAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connivingAce/gifts).



gross drunk teenagers in love

it said fluff with also maybe sadstuck so i couldn't resist myself

equius being flustered is really one of the cutest things

 


End file.
